


My tumblr ficlets

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of those ficlets I posted on Tumblr, which I have been able to locate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Myka/Myka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myka on a date with Myka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Any pairing? How about a Myka/Myka fic from Warehouse 13, where she's lonely one evening and stumbles on the artifact that creates duplicates and decides to take herself out on a romantic evening.

_Well, I knew that tonight, I’d be sitting by myself, drinking with myself…though this is a rather nice twist,_ Myka thought, looking at her double across the table.   _And much as I’d like to think otherwise, Pete may be the reason why I have an itch - rather burning, actually - to find out if she’s - I’m - any good in bed._

 _We can catch our other double(s) in the morning,_ as that was the Myka who had absconded with the Artifact responsible for Myka’s evening in. _Knowing me, she’s unlikely to be in any trouble._

Catching her double’s eye, Myka raised a glass. _First, though, verbal foreplay._ "A toast…"


	2. Sif/Loki - "say that again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for flashysyren - you requested “Say that again” + Sifki…
> 
> an excellent choice…

  


"Say that again," Sif told him.

"Which one?" Loki asked.  _I said two things that I recall, though it’s always possible Sif is referring to something else I said_.

"Either of them."

"I would live for you."

"That’s what I thought you said," Sif said.  "Care to explain?"

"Dying is easy.  I’ve done it myself several times now," _not counting any deaths or near-deaths or feels-like-dying at Thanos’ hands or the hands of his children_.  “But I would live to the fullest, for you.”

"Why me?" she asked, suspecting the answer, _but it always helps to have a thought confirmed._

"You are Asgard," Loki said.

"That is my oath, yes," Sif said.

"No, well yes.  But your ethics and morals and drive, they are what Asgard was set out to be, at its founding.  You are the living embodiment of Asgard."

"That’s it?" she asked, giving a mock-pout.  _Amora taught me this move when we were teens; I’ve never had reason to use it until now_.

"By far, not the only reason," Loki said.  _But that gets into the other thing I mentioned at the outset of this digression_.  Resting his hands along her arms, Loki said “You are a person worth living for.”

Placing her own hands along his arms, Sif said “As are you, Loki.”

He opened his mouth -

"And Asgard will have you whipped if you dispute that," Sif said.

_Hogun and Stark would argue that I am already whipped; at least it is ever done by a caring hand, one I never stopped trusting._ "One would think Asgard’s preference would be me across a tabletop."

Sif headbutted him lightly enough that he was reminded what she could do, but also to bring their skulls together.

"And what was that other thing you said?" Sif asked, leaning in closer to him,her nose alongside his, each of them breathing one another’s breath.

"I love you," Loki said.


	3. Sif's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a lot less cheerful in my head before I typed it down.  
> inspired by a line in Under the Dome.

She found Loki exactly where she had expected him to be:  sitting at his desk, though not at all hard at work like she had thought he would be - he was staring blankly.

_I almost don’t recognize you_ , Sif thought, a statement more applicable to their daughter, who sat on Loki’s side as she said something quietly to her father.  “You look well,” Sif said, her voice startling her with how loudly it seemed to echo in this room. 

Daughter stood and looked at Mother.  “You look well,” Helen echoed.  “Only a few new scars.  Otherwise, you look the same as the day you changed my diaper.”  _And brushed my hair and combed my ridges and told me I was a fine daughter._

Sif could hear the unsaid ‘the same day you ran out and never came back’ and blamed her not.   _For as much as I helped here and there in raising my nephews and nieces…when I became a mother and you were placed in my hands, I could not think what to do.  I feared, yes, fear in my heart and in my mind._

"There were wars to fight," Loki said, turning in his chair to look at Sif.

"Father -" Helen started to say.

Loki waved her off.  “It _has_ been some time since Amora or Angrboda came by like this.  I suppose the idea that this would ease my mind, has yet to perish.”

"But Father, it _is_ Mother,” Helen said.

He nodded, as if that were expected.  “Neither was ever one to stop becoming more powerful.”

Helen rolled her eyes, a mirror of how Sif herself used to do it.  “I will leave you to your guest, then, Father,” and left in a cloud of greenish smoke.

"Loki," Sif said.

"What brings you here, whomever you are in truth?" Loki asked her.

_I have no right to indignation, not after what I put them through._   “When I left,” Sif said, “I found a battle, and plunged into it.   It was easier to drift from one conflict to another, than to return…”

"Home," Loki said.  "At least you hesitate on the correct word.  Angrboda never once wavered as she delivered her portrayal of Sif."

"At least you and Helen have prospered.  I’m glad."

"All that I have and am, has gone into teaching Helen.  Is that why you have adopted that appearance, to attempt once more to sway me into sitting upon the triune throne?"

"Triune?" Sif asked.

Loki smiled, a hollow, humorless gesture with a puff of sound.  “And curiosity at just the proper point.  One would almost think you were her.”  He sighed.  “The thrones of Asgard, Vanaheim, and Jotunheim.  Midgard became lost to us the moment Thor was.  The others… You already know.”

_No, no I don’t.  I was in space, fighting alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy - several galaxies to their credit when I joined them for a time._   “No doubt you are never lonely.  I imagine Amora and -“

"You are here because my magic permits guests in my offices.  Only two people are permitted in my bedchambers; one is myself, and the other is lost to me," and Loki began to walk away.  "I grow weary of this.  Good day to you…whomever you are."

Sif watched him go, a plan forming in her mind.


	4. MCU + history + math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the muses talking

Imagine the Asgardians walking around Earth, minding their own business…and a little kid runs up to them and asks “Did you meet anyone famous?”

Frigga doesn’t think its a good idea to mention some of the people she’s met.

Odin just smiles and says “I met one of your religious leaders once.  I convinced him that beans are sacred.”

And naturally that gets tweeted and youtubed all over the place, translated into a hundred languages…and everyone goes “none of us have religious leaders who said beans are sacred.”

…until the mathematicians go “Oh crap, _you’re_ the reason he’s dead?”


	5. What everyone was thinking during that fireplace scene in THOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy reference.

On Midgard -

_Now I know how that whale felt as he descended through the sky,_ Thor thought.  _My, what a bright light does approach -_

**THUMP**

.

On Asgard -

Odin sighed.  _And now that is done.  While I wait for Thor to prove himself, I do believe I will have some of that mead Kvasir made, and enjoy it while reading the latest fanfictions - as did their ancestors a thousand years ago, the humans seem to write what will happen in the coming years,_ and then Odin decided, _But first, I will check the Armory.  Not sure why, but okay._

 

In the fireplace room…Loki sighed, focusing his attention, his words, to Sif, as he said “you know what he’s like” and more, before eventually walking off, returning attention to his hands. _My hands, my tongue, they have given Sif such joy…and they are Jotunn?  I am Jotunn?  Sif thrice turned down my requests to marry her - clearly rightly, I see now._

"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin," Hogun said.   _Perhaps you were right, long ago, when you confided to me that perhaps it was a mistake becoming involved with him._

"Loki’s always been one for mischief," Fandral said, and as he followed that up, he thought that, _Not that he romanced you out of mischief, Sif.  Trust me, I know what mischiefious attempts at romance look like._

  
"Loki may speak of the good of Asgard, but he’s always been jealous of Thor," Sif said.  _Including but not limited to, such times as when Loki said that our daughter - barely toddling about at the time - was a finer ruler than Thor could be_.


	6. Sifki - Not right there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashysyren requested "Not right there. + Sifki"

"Not right there, Sif," Loki said, unsubtlely trying to ease her away from where she had just started to embrace him (which was usually followed by him sucking on her earlobes)

Sif glanced ceilingwards, checking for any traps, drops, or other surprises Loki might have set up for Thor.

She’s just about to ask him about it, to question him til she gets some answers, when his lips find her throat and all she can get out while he’s taking her aside, is “???” with a reasonably comprehendable “Loki?” following after.

"I - we always do this in that spot," Loki says when he parts company from her neck.

_That’s your excuse??_   Wrapping one arm around his so he couldn’t move that hand or limb, “Whatever happened to your ‘while we break tradition, Lady Sif, we need not ignore every one, particularly the ones we make’?” Sif asked him, taking his neck in her lips, letting the blade of her incisors slide against his skin.  _Not my most elegant move, but Loki always seems to like it_.

After a few small noises escaped him, and into Sif’s ear, Loki said “If you must know -“

"Oh I _must_ ,” Sif said, tightening her holding arm, and, having raised her lips to reply, returned them, albeit in a kissing pattern rather than the grazing of before.

_Fandral and Bill are sneaking your present to your quarters, and where we normally stand, you would have seen them transporting it instantly.  But I cannot tell you that - either you would want to see it right away, or you would disbelieve me_.  “I was suspecting the lighting,” leaving small kisses on her eyelids, or near enough given their positions bodily, “was superior in this place over our normal haunt.”

"What need have we for lighting or a concern thereof?" Sif asked, raising her head to look him dead in the eye.

Loki took the opportunity to kiss her, lips to lips, one which the two of them savored, repositioning their lips only slightly (several times) over the course of the next few minutes.

When they came up for air…

"I asked you a question," Sif said, completely ignoring the state of her lips, her pupils, her cheeks (just slightly flushed, as was her neck) and her pulse.  "Loki?"  _Just tell me, so we can return to this, and I’m not left wondering when I could be thinking of better things._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki happily throws himself on his sword when it comes time to distract Sif from things like birthday prep. :)


End file.
